


Earning an A

by theawrites (marktuan)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuan/pseuds/theawrites
Summary: Hoseok really wants good grades.In which Hyungwon is conflicted whether to keep up with his school affairs
or go home to a cold shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not sure whether i'm going to continue this as a full fic or not, would love some criticism. for now just a small snippet/oneshot.

“Are you listening?” an old voice called out, scratchy and airy—the voice of a woman who had smoked for three quarters of her life, Hyungwon imagined.

 

“Yes, yes. Of course,” Hyungwon replied, his voice was strained and she gave him an odd look for it. Beads of sweat made a beeline down his face as he attempted to give the superior woman his undivided attention.

 

She was the headmistress, visiting his classroom after school hours to inform him of the annual welcoming assembly, you know, the thing that happens every year but she somehow feels the need to explain to him each time. 

 

Why she had to do it on a late Thursday afternoon when he had many papers to mark just by the next day, he will never know. Perhaps it was something to do with the fact she had a soft spot for the baby-faced, slender male. He taught Physics—everyone’s undeniably least favourite subject, yet she claimed to adore it. It wasn’t too bad having someone of such high authority biased toward you, no, in a work place that was something workers would wish for. Hyungwon could appreciate it any other time but not now, not when his brain was about to implode and his body felt heavier.

 

Not to mention the violent tug on his stomach that caused him to abruptly sit up.

 

“Are you alright?” the woman suddenly showed some concern, her brows furrowing as she placed wrinkled hands on the arms of her chair, about to stand. 

 

“Yes, yes!” Hyungwon practically shouted, ceasing her immediately. 

 

“You don’t look so good, maybe you should go home.”

 

“Ah— no, it’s not— I’m f-fine.” He had never been a good liar, especially under pressure. The woman was unconvinced, chewing her lower lip. “Actually I’ve had a terrible flu, maybe it’s a twenty-four hour bug. Youngsaeng from class 3A was hacking and howling this morning about his stomach. Terrible th- thing those bugs.”

 

Hyungwon looked insanely stressed, almost like something was physically straining him. She eyed him for a long, long minute before she brushed off her skirt and stood up. “Right, well I expect to see you here early tomorrow for the rehearsal.” The exact reason he didn’t understand why she was lingering in his classroom. “You are giving the example class, right? You’ll be representing the school and giving a—”

 

“Yes, I got it. It’s already down and planned in my diary since… last week.” Hyungwon swallowed back a groan, his fingers clutching at the wood of his desk. His free hand carded through his hair, rubbing his forehead. 

 

“I’m sure the nurse is still here if you need to get a check up,” the woman said as she turned at the door, lips pursed in annoyance. Her warm eyes found the way Hyungwon was hunched over his desk, sweat glistening on his forehead, while giving her those (faux) innocent eyes somewhat arousing and she excused herself with a polite bob of her head.

 

 

Much like the boy was doing between his legs. 

 

 

As the door closed, Hyungwon sunk against his folded arms, slamming his head down atop them. A one eyed gaze sought out the cheeky student beneath the desk, obediently sucking the older’s thick length. 

 

Hoseok, a so-called-prefect senior, knelt between the slim, long legs of the Physics teacher, his hand fondling with the soft balls of the older while his hazel eyes stared up—a gaze that Hyungwon swears should be illegal. Well, technically…

 

 

Pop.

 

 

A lewd, yet somehow cute, noise as Hoseok’s heat dissipated.

 

“That was awkward.” he smirked, noticing how Hyungwon—or rather Mr. Chae’s— cheeks burned a raw red. “She thinks you’re coming down with something… while I’m down here waiting for you to come.” lewd yet proud as can be, Hoseok’s deft fingers worked on the length, pumping his teacher’s cock until it twitched, glistening under the light that crept through the closed blinds. “Are you holding back?” For someone ten years younger than him, he talked down to the man like he owned him. 

 

Thinking of the current situation—maybe he did.

 

“N-no.” Hyungwon felt the need to say, settling back into his leather chair that was beginning to irritate his bare ass and glanced at his phone. There were texts, emails and missed calls lining his lock screen—one of which stood out the most: his girlfriend of three months. Today.

 

Guilt washed over him, the pleasure soon dissipating and, as he looked at the beautiful boy between his legs, he couldn’t think that anymore.

 

“We have to stop.” he didn’t wait for an answer because God knows he wouldn’t be able to object the boy with a witty tongue.

 

“What do you mean stop?” Hoseok’s thick boyish brows furrows as the hot shaft in his hand slipped away. He crawled out from under the desk as the young teacher turned away from the younger to straighten himself out. Ironically. 

 

Arms that were too thick and veiny to belong to a young senior student wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist and lips that were plush and plump pressed along his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Am I not good? It’s  only my first time.” His whisper was low and that lisp—God, that lisp. Something about the way he said those words were so innocently wrong. Shin Hoseok knew what he was doing. 

 

He bit his lip. Every fibre in his body was burning, yelling but he couldn’t make out whether they were telling him to run or telling him to go for it. 

 

Making the morally right decision, not wanting to lose his job nor jeopardise the boy's future, Hyungwon pushed out of his embrace. “Stop. This ends today, you can get your B, A, whatever the hell grade you want. Just stop.” 

 

The words seemed to falter the confidence that the young man exerted, his hands dropping to his side. Hyungwon saw a flash of some unnable emotion cross Hoseok’s features for no longer than half a second and before he could question it, he grabbed his jacket and walked away, suddenly feeling the air clearing and his lungs working again. He felt guilt, as much as this was wrong, they were both at fault, if not him more. 

 

“Yeah.” he says, sounding dejected as he grabs at his sleeve. “That’s all I wanted.” 

 

And with the moment growing dry, awkward and swelling Hyungwon's slender throat, he ushers the younger boy out. 

 

“I’ll give you a lift.”

 

“No. I’ll walk.”


	2. fro-yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hyungwon discovers that he means more than grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the great responses, much appreciated. i literally word-omitted this chapter within an hour or two and i'm semi proud but it's also kinda a filler so i apologise for that.

Thick droplets of perspiration fall down Hyungwon’s forehead, hitting his freshly ironed shirt. Everything about his morning had been awkward from the brief conversation over a tasteless cereal breakfast with his girlfriend to the silent treatment he received when passing a group of boys and Hoseok. 

Panic rises, washing violently over his body. Every gaze that Hyungwon felt made him nauseous – maybe he would visit the nurse today, maybe he really needed a check-up? Of course he damn did, before his anniversary meal in a fancy new restaurant he had been slave to a senior boy’s skilful pink muscle. A fool, a damn fucking idiot. Nothing but curses ran through his mind, he felt like he was going to implode. To have a rehearsal to get through, followed by a full day of classes… All the while he had to wonder what the witty boy had in mind.

He had been the one to stop the misbehaviour, but he was more than likely going to be the one to pay for it. His career, his reputation, his life – all dwindled in the hands of a seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old boy. It wasn’t even the fact that the intimate interaction was so looked down upon as is, but for the boy to be underage. It would be more than those years that Hyungwon would be behind bars, shamed for even longer. 

Hyungwon stilted in his steps. His slender frame turned one-eighty, desperate eyes searching for the boy through the glass doors. He started toward the boy, eager to speak to him before he upset the boy further – who knows what he planned to do with their secret? Hyungwon could do nothing, digging a deeper hole for himself, apologising, it seemed the best thing to do in this situation as much as he’d like to disassociate.

As Hyungwon neared the automatic doors, his shoulder was tapped. He thanks the heaven’s he was plagued with a more than aloof façade that he wore too well, because that jolted him out of his skin. 

“You’re here finally.” He could hear the grin in the croaked voice. Inwardly he sighed, taking one last glance at the beautiful boy outside before his eyes landed on something altogether opposite. 

“Yep. I have everything prepared right here.” Hyungwon lifts a memory stick, in the corner of his eyes he sees his window of opportunity disappear with the fading silhouettes of Hoseok and his friends. He sighs softly and wiggles the USB unenthusiastically, mustering his best smile.

“You young ‘uns and your fancy thingamajigs. How do you fit so much on those?”

The question almost hurts his brain but he understands for she’s from another generation.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he quirks a brow, smile fading but it doesn’t seem to click with the older woman. In fact, she bursts into a wild fit of giggles as if Hyungwon had told the best joke in the world. It’s almost sickening that, she’s so obvious about it. He can’t help but feel he’s just trying to victimise himself though, in order to feel better about his worst life decisions. Still, he tries to swallow back the nervous lump in his throat so he can get through this damn rehearsal.

 

With rehearsal out of the way, Hyungwon is eager to find the boy. He has ten minutes to get to his homeroom and request a moment to talk to him. There’s no time to wait, since leaving yesterday until today the man had been tearing his hair out. He hadn’t slept a wink and it would have seemed obvious if his usual aesthetic wasn’t so ‘dead inside’.

As he was approaching the homeroom he spotted Hoseok, laughing away at something his friend had said. Hyungwon knew Hoseok was a blabbermouth and the amount of people that could already know what they’ve been doing for the past semester could be larger than his pay check (which wasn’t much, by the way) but it was something he needed to live on and the fact that his whole life could crumple at simple words of the younger male. 

“H– Hoseok!” He called loudly, sounding a little more authoritative than planned but Hyungwon liked it better that way.

The younger boy paused in his tracks, ushering for his friends to carry on without him before he challenged the teacher with a quirk of his perfectly shaped brow. “What?”

Informal as it was, out here in front of other students, Hyungwon had no mind to pay attention to it. “Come here.” He turned on his heel and began walking in the direction of the quieter hallways. Away from all eyes. He hoped that Hoseok was following although he didn’t hear heavy footsteps until he was at least five metres down the hall. He waited for the boy to play a tedious game of catch up but at least it gave him the time he didn’t even have to think of what he was going to say. 

“Come crawling back, have you, sir?” Hoseok, as witty as ever, grinned as he leaned against the wall, giving Hyungwon a lazy eyed glance or two before his focus landed on his fumbling hands. 

Hyungwon had known this boy well enough in the past several weeks to know he wasn’t feeling great either. Knowing this had comforted the young teacher, in a weird kind of way. He didn’t have to force the smile that spread at the student’s words, though, in fact the goofy grin on his face was the most genuine he’d felt all day. 

But he had to wipe the grin before Hoseok looked up again. “This isn’t funny.” He cleared his throat, “Seriously, Hoseok. I would appreciate if you looked at me when I was speaking.” He was trying to keep up the façade of formality, but knowing Hoseok – wanting Hoseok, and seeing those glassy eyes stare back at him.

“You don’t have to say it again, you’re really something if you think you’re going to break my heart twice in less than twenty-four hours.” Hoseok’s voice cracked mid-sentence and it broke something in the otherwise lifeless teacher. His heart?

This was harder than he thought. The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed, afraid he had nothing much else to say now looking into the desperately sad eyes of the usually proud boy he’d grown so quickly to adore. The boy he just wanted to take into his arms. But he couldn’t – not in school. 

“Wait here.” Hyungwon gave over, every will in his body bending and snapping. He couldn’t ruin this boy’s life in two ways. He had no idea how he was supposed to get out of this situation, but maybe the solution was just acceptance and the dumbfounded hope that Hoseok would never give out. Hyungwon stepped closer to the boy as he was about to leave for the office. “…You haven’t–” 

He didn’t need to finish his sentence before Hoseok’s deft fingertips tightened his tie in a manner that was more than inappropriate for school hallways where anyone could see. And Hyungwon found himself more disturbed that someone could be watching him and his Hoseok more than the fact it was so taboo. 

“You know the answer.” Hoseok replied simply, patting the male on the shoulder as Hyungwon continued without another word.

 

A frozen yoghurt parking lot. How very discreet. Away from the eye of the overbearing headmistress, away from the school, Hyungwon felt more relaxed knowing Hoseok was here with him. Watching mouthful after mouthful of watermelon fro-yo disappearing between soft plush lips, Hyungwon was found speechless again. 

“You’re staring.”

“…Y- you’ve got something there.” Hyungwon chokes out, caught like a deer in headlights as he turns to look out the window. He’s still not fully convinced, thinking someone was always watching the two as if they knew that the two were not a normal pair to be hanging out. It was fair to say Hyungwon looked young for his age, he was one of the youngest teachers at the school and honestly, for his age Hoseok looked mature but you still knew – especially from that damned uniform, he was young. So young. And he had his whole life ahead of him.

Hoseok wipes his mouth with a swift rub of his thumb and holds out his tub of fro-yo while ‘innocently’ sucking off the remains on his thumb. “Want some?” Hyungwon has to look away before it awakens something in him.

“No.”

“Hm, whatever. You’re missing out. You’re not talkative, today. Actually, I was planning on not speaking to you ever again, but you got me out of algebra and that’s just, well, you know, husband material.”

Hyungwon choked on his spit.

“I’m kidding!” Hoseok bursts into laughter and while Hyungwon’s trying to ward off a heart attack he doesn’t even hear Hoseok mumbling ‘mostly.’

The two sit in silence as Hoseok finishes his yoghurt. 

“Don’t you think you’re missing out?” Hyungwon asks, voice familiarly croaky – he almost shivers. 

“Missing out on what? Education, maybe, yes.” 

Hoseok has a great way of making Hyungwon feel guilty in every situation possible.

“I mean. In life? You’re almost e- eighteen,” saying it out loud is harder than he thought. “You have your whole life ahead of you, good grades. Heck, Hoseok, you’ve been accepted into college and everything.”

Hoseok sits in silence, foot tapping nervously against the floor of the car, his spoon stirring nothing but melted remains of his icy treat. 

“You could be experiencing your first love? Prom’s coming up. Thought of who’re you’re taking?” As much as he’d hate to admit it, this kind of talk just wasn’t for him and it was probably evident in his quaking voice. Hyungwon wasn’t even used to talking so much but when he was around the boy it was all he wanted to do. He hadn’t done well to fill the silence today but he sure as hell wanted Hoseok to smile today. At least thrice. 

There’s a moment of silence before Hoseok shrugs.

“College will be great; I’m not changing anything for anyone. I know what I’m doing, you don’t have to take care of me. I know that it bothers you. I’m not stupid, I know what you’re doing. But I’d like to think that right now, something’s genuine at least.” Hoseok said, his voice hardly wavering. The words had stunned Hyungwon – was he that easy to read? Clearly. “Prom is just a pretentious fight for social needs I don’t have or want, it’s not even something fun anymore. Even you have to agree there.” Hyungwon couldn’t deny Hoseok’s words.

“And as for the other thing,” the younger began casually. Hyungwon noticed he’d been avoiding it and hadn’t expected an answer.

 

“I am experiencing my first love.”  



End file.
